


Paparazzi Blues

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Paparazzi Blues</p>
    </blockquote>





	Paparazzi Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Paparazzi Blues

Title: Paparazzi Blues

gift for: severely_lupine

Prompt: How about AU Sirius/Ginny. Harry realizes that his girlfriend and his godfather are in love with each other before they do.

I should have figured it out sooner, but I was always a patsy for those I trusted. What gave it away, you ask? Well, first off, it was the way she looked at him, really looked, liked she wanted to see into his soul. There was a lot to look at, it is true. Who would have thought that the Veil originally was used as punishment for wayward children, the black, or in this case, light sheep of the family. Since Bella had used a stunner to push him in alive, he never really died. Whatever magic is in there decided to reward him. After the battle, he returned, twenty-two again. And a pre-Azkaban Sirius was certainly something. He never did really see me as Harry. But I wasn't a good James substitute either, and it is hard to deal with a godfather who is only four years older than you are. He's such a flirt, I hadn't noticed when his interactions with Ginny turned more-well, serious.

The interviews were really what gave it away. Ginny loved the paparazzi. Oh, she could say that she didn't, but that was to placate me. They would always ask her the same thing: "What's it like being with Harry Potter?" And she would give the same answer. "Oh, you know he's _Harry Potter_." They would laugh along with her and take more pictures. It was when they started asking what Sirius was like, and she would tell them how sweet he could be, what he liked to eat, and that cute habit of his, climbing onto the foot of her bed in his Animagus form when she had nightmares. It was comforting.

She was so surprised when I told her it was over. She tried to explain that Sirius was just a flirt and it meant nothing. But when I asked what my favorite foods were, what I did that was sweet or even what I liked to do, she couldn't answer. In desperation she cried out that she just knew I loved Quidditch. "You know nothing about me, obviously."

The _Daily Prophet_ ran a story declaring that I must prefer men because otherwise why would I not want what my parents had? On the other hand, _The Quibbler_ had a fairly accurate story, if you didn't include the idea of Mistlockers blinding Ginny to the truth. And Luna answered the question everyone was asking quite well. It was my favorite quote: "He loves to fly, of course. Quidditch is an afterthought, even though he does it well."

That may be why my date to Sirius and Ginny's wedding is Luna. Regardless of whatever else she sees, she always sees me.


End file.
